Geheimnis um den Weihnachtsbaum
by kinesty
Summary: Die Spürnasen kehren in den Weihnachtsferien nach Peterswalde zurück. Doch kaum sind sie angekommen, wartet auch schon das nächste Geheimnis auf sie. Können sie es noch vor Weihnachten lösen und dem miesepetrigen Herrn Grimm zuvorkommen?
1. Chapter 1

**Geheimnis um den Weihnachtsbaum **

* * *

„Sieh mal, Mammi, es hat geschneit!", rief Betti begeistert, als sie die Treppe hinunter hüpfte, gemächlich gefolgt von ihrem Bruder Flipp, der sich für derlei Hopsereien zu alt fühlte.

„Ja, das habe ich schon bemerkt", erwiderte ihre Mutter lächelnd. „Ich habe die Küchenhilfe vorhin angewiesen, vor der Tür Schnee zu schippen und Salz zu streuen, weil der Milchmann bereits auf den glatten Stufen ausgerutscht ist."

Die Kinder setzten sich an den Frühstückstisch und Betti begann hastig, auf ihrem Toast herumzukauen.

„Schling doch nicht so, Betti!", tadelte sie ihre Mutter.

„Tut mir leid", sagte Betti verlegen. „Ich will bloß möglichst schnell aufessen, damit ich draußen meinen ersten Schneemann in diesem Jahr bauen kann."

„Der Schnee läuft dir schon nicht weg", meinte Flipp und biss genüsslich in sein Marmeladenbrötchen.

„Ganz und gar nicht", bestätigte die Mutter. „Heute Mittag soll es außerdem weiterschneien, so hieß es jedenfalls im Wetterbericht."

„Oh, toll!", freute sich Betti. „Dann können wir einen Schneemann bauen und später eine Schneeballschlacht mit Dicki und Gina und Rolf machen!"

„Da bin ich dabei", nickte Flipp und nahm einen Schluck Saft. „Mal sehen, ob Dicki bei einer Schneeballschlacht noch genau so große Töne spuckt wie in allen anderen Dingen."

„Du bist doch bloß sauer, weil Dicki dich in den Herbstferien im Tischtennis geschlagen hat", entgegnete Betti, die es nicht mochte, wenn jemand etwas Unangenehmes über ihren heißgeliebten Dicki sagte, der nicht gerade an mangelndem Selbstbewusstsein litt und sich nur zu gern vor anderen mit seinen Fähigkeiten brüstete. Die Weihnachtsferien hatten gestern begonnen und bisher hatten die Hillmann-Geschwister keine Gelegenheit gehabt, ihre Freunde Rolf und Gina und natürlich auch Dicki zu treffen. Das sollte sich bald ändern, denn Flipp und Betti hatten die drei eingeladen, sie am heutigen Vormittag zu besuchen.

„Hallo, Betti, hallo, Flipp!", begrüßte Dicki die beiden und umarmte Betti. Flipp schüttelte er die Hand, während Purzel aufgeregt um alle herumtanzte.

„Das ist ja wirklich ein feiner Schneemann in eurem Garten. Habt ihr den gebaut?"

Betti lief rot an vor Stolz.

„Ich hab ihn gebaut, Dicki. Flipp war das zu kindisch", sagte sie mit einem Seitenhieb auf ihren Bruder.

„Ich hab in der Schule bereits einen gebaut", protestierte Flipp. „Dort lag vorgestern nämlich schon Schnee."

Betti war das einzige der fünf Kinder, das nicht in der Kreisstadt aufs Internat ging, was sie manchmal ein bisschen traurig machte, weil sie dadurch ihre Freunde nicht sehr oft sehen konnte. Deshalb war die Ferienzeit umso kostbarer für sie.

Kaum hatten es sich die drei im Wohnzimmer bequem gemacht, da läutete es schon und sie sprangen auf, um Rolf und Gina zu begrüßen. Während die beiden noch im Flur ihre nassen Schuhe, Mützen und Mäntel ablegten, hörten sie einen Schrei von der offenen Haustür her, die Frau Hillmann für den Briefträger geöffnet hielt. Als sich die Kinder umwandten, sahen sie, dass der Briefträger mitsamt seiner Tasche am Boden lag und nun mühsam versuchte, sich aufzurappeln.

„Oh Gott, Herr Smith, haben Sie sich verletzt?", rief Frau Hillmann und eilte ihm zu Hilfe, wobei sie sehr seltsam stakste, um nicht auch noch selbst auszurutschen.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", ächzte der Briefträger und blickte an seiner schneebedeckten Uniform herab.

Frau Hillmann reichte ihm seine Tasche und half ihm, sich den Schnee von den Kleidern zu klopfen.

„Kommen Sie doch einen Moment herein und trinken auf den Schreck eine Tasse Tee", schlug sie vor. „Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass Ihnen das passiert ist. Ich habe heute Morgen schon den Schnee entfernen lassen, doch offensichtlich geschah das nicht gründlich genug."

„Ach nein, ist schon gut, Frau Hillmann", wehrte Herr Smith ab. „Der Sturz sah wohl schlimmer aus, als er ist und außerdem war es auch ein wenig meine eigene Schuld. Ich war noch ganz in Gedanken und habe nicht aufgepasst, wo ich hintrete. Da fällt es mir wieder ein… Haben Sie schon von dem Weihnachtsbaumdiebstahl gehört?"

„Dem was?", fragte Frau Hillmann verblüfft, während die Kinder die Ohren spitzten und Herrn Smith erwartungsvoll von der Diele her ansahen.

„Jemand hat letzte Nacht den Weihnachtsbaum am Königinnendenkmal gestohlen", erklärte der Briefträger mit verschwörerischem Blick. „Einfach weg, komplett mit Lichterketten und dem ganzen Schmuck! Und das einen Tag vor Heiligabend!"

Die Spürnasen sahen sich betroffen an. Der Baum war nicht nur irgendein Weihnachtsbaum, sondern er war unter anderem mit handbemalten Glaskugeln geschmückt gewesen, die man kaufen konnte und deren Erlös einem guten Zweck zugeführt werden sollte. Die Kugeln waren von den Einwohnern von Peterswalde bemalt worden. Auch Betti hatte sich an einer versucht und war sehr stolz gewesen, als sie sie persönlich am Baum aufhängen durfte. Die anderen waren nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu Hause gewesen, um selbst an der Aktion teilzunehmen, doch Betti hatte Flipp am Telefon davon erzählt und so erfuhren es schließlich auch Dicki, Gina und Rolf.

„Kümmert sich die Polizei um den Fall?", fragte Frau Hillmann jetzt.

„Ja, Frau Edwards sagte mir, die Polizei sei informiert und müsste gerade auf dem Weg zum Tatort sein. Das heißt, es wird sich wohl nur Herr Grimm damit beschäftigen. Für so eine Bagatelle schicken sie bestimmt niemanden aus der Stadt her", antwortete Herr Smith bedauernd. „So eine Schande, wo die Kugeln doch für eine gute Sache verkauft werden sollte!"

„Es ist wirklich niederträchtig", stimmte Frau Hillmann kopfschüttelnd zu. „Ich hoffe, sie finden die Täter bald – und die Weihnachtsbaumkugeln dazu!"

„Das hoffe ich auch, Frau Hillmann. Aber jetzt muss ich langsam weiter, sonst werde ich nicht rechtzeitig mit meiner Post fertig. Auf Wiedersehen also!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Smith", sagte Flipps und Bettis Mutter und schloss die Tür. „Habt ihr das gehört, Kinder? Der Weihnachtsbaum wurde gestohlen, zusammen mit Bettis und all den anderen Kugeln!"

„Das ist tatsächlich ein dicker Hund", murmelte Dicki.

„Wau!", sagte Purzel entrüstet.

„Entschuldige, Purzel, dich habe ich nicht gemeint, obwohl du in letzter Zeit wirklich ein wenig zugenommen hast…"

„Wer klaut denn einen Weihnachtsbaum?", fragte Gina ratlos. „Ausgerechnet etwas, das so schwer zu transportieren ist."

„Vielleicht wollte sich jemand einen Scherz machen", meinte Frau Hillmann. „Aber ich bin sicher, dass der Baum wieder auftaucht. Die Diebe werden wohl eingeschüchtert sein, wenn sie hören, dass nun sogar die Polizei ermittelt."

Damit ließ sie die Kinder allein, die nachdenklich ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrten.

„Betti hat vorhin vorgeschlagen, eine Schneeballschlacht zu machen", begann Flipp. „Wie wäre es, sollen wir das später mal in Angriff nehmen?"

„Ja, sicher", stimmte Rolf sofort zu. „Ich muss dir schließlich noch den Schneeball heimzahlen, den du mir vorgestern in den Nacken gedrückt hast, Flipp."

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir stattdessen erst mal zum Königinnendenkmal gehen?", fragte Dicki unvermittelt. „Der Fall mit dem Baum interessiert mich. Allein schon, weil Wegda die Sache aufklären soll."

„Du traust wohl Wegdas kriminalistischen Fähigkeiten nicht?", erwiderte Flipp grinsend.

„Sagen wir, ich traue den Fähigkeiten der Spürnasen mehr", sagte Dicki, ebenfalls grinsend. „Wir haben bisher noch jedes Geheimnis aufgeklärt. Herr Grimm nicht."

„Dann sollten wir uns aber beeilen, wenn wir ihn noch am Tatort erwischen wollen", meinte Gina. „Vielleicht können wir nämlich mithören, wenn Wegda Zeugen befragt."

„Du hast Recht. Lasst uns besser gleich aufbrechen." Dicki stand hastig von seinem Sessel auf. Ohne Widerrede folgten die übrigen vier seinem Beispiel, und auch Purzel sprang auf und wedelte vor Freude über den unerwarteten Spaziergang. 

Normalerweise wären die Spürnasen mit dem Fahrrad zum Königinnendenkmal gefahren, doch im Schnee mit dem tückischen Glatteis darunter war Radfahren einfach zu riskant; also gingen sie zu Fuß. Als sie sich der langgezogenen Verkehrsinsel mit dem Marmordenkmal von Queen Victoria näherten, sahen sie schon von Weitem Herrn Grimms massige Gestalt in der dunklen Uniform, die sich deutlich vom weißen Schnee abhob. Beim Näherkommen erkannten sie auch sein Gesicht, das vor Anstrengung ganz rot war, denn er erhob sich gerade aus der Hocke. Er schien etwas im Schnee begutachtet zu haben, doch jetzt wandte er sich einem kleinen Mann mit Halbglatze und Brille zu, der neben Herrn Grimm besonders klein und zerbrechlich wirkte.

„Sie meinen, diese Spuren gehören zu dem Fahrzeug, dass Sie heute Nacht gehört zu haben glauben?", fragte Herr Grimm und musterte den Mann argwöhnisch. Hinter ihnen befand sich eine mit rotem Filz ausgelegte, schneefreie, runde Fläche, auf der bis zum Vortag noch der Weihnachtsbaum von Peterswalde gestanden hatte, wie Betti erkannte. Außer ein paar grünen Nadeln und einem Abdruck im Schnee, der wohl durch das Umkippen des Baumes verursachte wurde, konnten sie nichts Genaues sehen.

„Wie ich Ihnen bereits gesagt habe, kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, ob es die Diebe waren, aber Motorengeräusche mitten in der Nacht sind hier in der Straße so ungewöhnlich, dass ich jedes Mal davon aufwache", erklärte der Mann und rieb seine Hände gegeneinander, um sie zu wärmen.

„Er hätte Handschuhe anziehen sollen", sagte Betti leise zu den anderen, unglücklicherweise jedoch laut genug, dass Herr Grimm sie hörte und zu den fünf Kindern herumwirbelte. Sein Schnurrbart erzitterte unheilverkündend.

„Ihr schon wieder!", blaffte er. „Was habt ihr hier zu suchen? Hier sind polizeiliche Ermittlungen im Gange, das ist nichts für Kinder! Ihr zerstört noch wichtige Spuren. Wegda!"

Er scheuchte sie mit wedelnden Händen zurück wie eine Schafherde. Die Kinder wichen ein paar Schritte zurück, als sie Herrn Grimms gewichtige Erscheinung auf sich zukommen sahen.

„Wir haben doch gar nichts Unrechtes getan", sagte Rolf verärgert zu den anderen. „Außerdem hat er den Tatort nicht abgesperrt, woher sollen wir wissen, wo wir nicht hintreten dürfen?"

„Ich habe eine Idee", flüsterte Dicki. „Bleibt ihr hier, ich laufe nur schnell zu mir nach Hause, komme aber gleich wieder."

„Was hast du vor, Dicki?", fragte Flipp mit glänzenden Augen.

„Wartet's ab. Und lenkt Wegda ab, sodass sich seine Arbeit möglichst lange hinzieht. Betti, würdest du so lange auf Purzel aufpassen?"

„Sicher. Komm her, Purzel, bleib bei mir. Bis gleich, Dicki."

Purzel sah Dicki erstaunt nach, als dieser ohne ihn davonging, doch da er die anderen Kinder gut kannte, blieb er ohne Widerrede bei ihnen zurück. Die Spürnasen überlegten nun fieberhaft, wie sie Herrn Grimm möglichst lange beim Denkmal festhalten konnten, ohne dass er Verdacht schöpfte, sie würden ihn auf den Arm nehmen.

„Das sieht ja merkwürdig aus", begann Flipp aus sicherer Entfernung, nämlich vom Bürgersteig gegenüber der Verkehrsinsel. „Es scheint, als würde auf der roten Fläche etwas fehlen. Wurde dort etwas gestohlen, Herr Grimm?"

Herr Grimm schnaufte missbilligend und wandte sich Flipp zu.

„Frag doch nicht so scheinheilig! Oder willst du mir erzählen, du hättest dieses Viermeterungetüm von Weihnachtsbaum bisher übersehen?"

„Ach, hier stand ein Weihnachtsbaum?", fragte Gina unschuldig. „Wurde etwa der Baum gestohlen? Wie seltsam!"

Herrn Grimms Gesicht wurde noch röter als es ohnehin schon war.

„Ihr Rotznasen versucht wohl, mich zu veräppeln! Das werde…"

„Wir sind Spürnasen, keine Rotznasen", unterbrach ihn Betti tapfer, obwohl sie Angst vor dem Polizisten hatte, und zwar besonders, wenn er wie jetzt rot anlief und seine Augen aus den Höhlen traten.

„Wir veräppeln sie nicht, wir haben den Baum tatsächlich noch nie gesehen", stellte Rolf kühl fest. „Wir sind nämlich erst gestern angekommen. Wir gehen in der Stadt zur Schule."

Herr Grimm starrte ihn überrascht an. Die Kinder gingen in der Stadt zur Schule? Er hatte bisher immer das Gefühl gehabt, sie würden sich das ganze Jahr über in Peterswalde herumtreiben und ihm bei der Arbeit dazwischenfunken.

„Ja, natürlich, hier gibt es schließlich keine weiterführende Schule", bemühte sich Herr Grimm, Haltung zu bewahren. „Trotzdem hättet ihr ihn gestern schon sehen können, als ihr ankamt."

„Nein, gestern haben wir unsere Oma besucht", erklärte Gina treuherzig. „Sie freut sich immer so, wenn wir kommen."

„Ja, ja", brummte Herr Grimm. Diese Bälger trieben ihn noch in den Wahnsinn.

Der Mann mit der Brille, der sich immer noch die rotgefrorenen Hände rieb, sah der Unterhaltung irritiert zu.

„Entschuldigung, Herr Grimm, brauchen Sie mich noch? Ich muss eigentlich gleich los, weil ich einen dringenden Termin beim Zahnarzt habe und…"

„Schon gut, schon gut, gehen Sie nur! Es sei denn, Sie haben mir noch etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen, dann sagen Sie es am besten jetzt."

Die Spürnasen lauschten gespannt.

„Nein, ich glaube, Sie wissen schon alles." Der Mann schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Na schön, Herr Jenning. Falls Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, rufen Sie mich bitte an. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Herr Jenning blickte ihn verständnislos an. „Ich bekomme gleich eine Wurzelbehandlung, aber ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Fröhliche Weihnachten, Herr Grimm." Er nickte dem Polizisten zu und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten", stotterte Herr Grimm.

Die Kinder kicherten.

„Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?", polterte Herr Grimm. „Ihr seid wirklich freche Kinder. Ich sollte mich bei euren Eltern…"

„Verzeihung, können Sie mir sagen, wo der Peterswalder Weihnachtsbaum steht?", fragte jemand.

Herr Grimm drehte sich leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht um – und rang nun erst recht um Fassung. Vor ihm stand der Weihnachtsmann. Oder zumindest _ein_ Weihnachtsmann. Er trug einen roten Mantel mit dazu passender Zipfelmütze und einen prächtigen, weißen Rauschebart. Zu seinen Füßen stand ein gut gefüllter Jutesack. Er sah aus, als wäre er gerade einem Bilderbuch entstiegen, abgesehen davon, dass sich Herr Grimm den Weihnachtsmann immer etwas größer vorgestellt hatte.

„Wer sind Sie denn?", war das Erste, was ihm einfiel.

„Ist das nicht recht offensichtlich?", fragte der Weihnachtsmann zurück und blickte an sich herab.

„Äh, ja, schon, aber was tun Sie hier?"

„Nun, ich wurde von der Gemeinde beauftragt, heute als Weihnachtsmann für Unterhaltung zu sorgen und für den Kauf der Weihnachtsbaumkugeln zu werben. Das geht aber nur, wenn ich auch den entsprechenden Baum dazu habe. Wo ist er also?"

„Hat man Sie nicht informiert? Der Weihnachtsbaum ist letzte Nacht gestohlen worden." Herr Grimm beäugte den Weihnachtsmann misstrauisch.

„Das ist ja kaum zu glauben!", rief der Weihnachtsmann und schüttelte den Kopf.

„So ist es. Aber keine Sorge, die Polizei ist ja bereits vor Ort", antwortete Herr Grimm wichtig.

Gina flüsterte den anderen Spürnasen zu: „Schaut mal auf die Schuhe des Weihnachtsmannes! Die sind ziemlich klein und sie sehen aus wie…"

„…Dickis", vollendete Flipp.

„Es ist Dicki!", hauchte Rolf. „Er hat sich verkleidet und führt Wegda an der Nase herum. Hoffentlich merkt der nichts! Der Jutesack verdeckt zwar Dickis kleine Füße, aber auch sonst ist Dicki ja kleiner als ein Erwachsener."

„Wau, wau!", sagte Purzel vernehmlich und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Ihm konnte man nichts vormachen: Er hatte Dicki trotz der Verkleidung sofort erkannt.

„Leise, Purzel, du verrätst Dicki noch!", flüsterte Betti und nahm den Scotchterrier auf den Arm, bevor er noch zu Dicki hinüber stürmte und dessen Maskerade auffliegen ließ. Purzel sah sie verständnisvoll an und schnaufte leise. Sein Bellen jedoch erinnerte Herrn Grimm daran, dass sich diese Kinder immer noch am Tatort herumtrieben und ihn bei der Arbeit störten. Ärgerlich wandte er sich ihnen zu.

„Ihr habt jetzt genug gesehen! Geht nach Hause und tut etwas Sinnvolles! Los doch!" Zur Bekräftigung seiner Worte wedelte er erneut mit den Händen, um die Kinder endlich zu verscheuchen.

„Ich glaube, wir können gehen", murmelte Flipp. „Auch wenn ich zu gern gesehen hätte, wie Dicki Wegda hereinlegt."

Scheinbar widerstrebend traten die Spürnasen den Rückzug an. Betti schaffte es nur mühsam, nicht laut loszuprusten, als der Weihnachtsmann ihnen zum Abschied nachwinkte. 

„Mögen sie Kinder nicht?", fragte der Weihnachtsmann Herrn Grimm, als die Spürnasen um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren.

„Es geht nicht darum, ob ich Kinder mag. Es sind _diese_ Kinder dort! Sie sind frech und respektlos und stören mich ständig bei der Arbeit."

„Sie machten auf mich einen ganz munteren Eindruck", erwiderte der Weihnachtsmann. „Aber ich kenne sie ja auch nicht so gut wie Sie, Herr Grimm."

„Das ist richtig. Ich könnte Ihnen ein paar Geschichten erzählen…" Er schüttelte vielsagend den Kopf.

„So kann man sich täuschen", nickte der Weihnachtsmann. „Aber was ist denn nun mit dem Weihnachtsbaum geschehen? Sind Sie den Tätern schon auf der Spur?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, halte ich es für einen Dummejungenstreich. Wer würde schon einen Weihnachtsbaum stehlen? So ein Baum ist nicht viel wert und auch der Schmuck daran bringt nur ein paar Pfund ein, wenn er zugunsten der Hilfsaktion verkauft wird. Nein, ich denke, es waren Jugendliche oder ein paar Dorfbewohner, die zuviel getrunken haben und sich einen Jux machen wollten."

„Tatsächlich? Haben Sie denn schon Beweise?", fragte der Weihnachtsmann interessiert.

„Es gibt bislang keine Beweise, aber ein Indiz", sagte Herr Grimm bedeutungsvoll.

„So?"

„Ich habe einen Handschuh am Tatort gefunden, einen Kinderhandschuh", verriet Herr Grimm dem Weihnachtsmann.

„Einen Kinderhandschuh… Meinen Sie, ein Kind hätte den Baum schultern und davontragen können?"

Herr Grimm begann sich zu fragen, ob dieser Weihnachtsmann ein wenig begriffsstutzig war. „Natürlich nicht ein Kind allein. Der Baum ist vier Meter hoch, den zu tragen schafft kaum ein Erwachsener. Außerdem könnte der Baum gezogen werden können, das wäre viel leichter."

„Ja, schon, aber hätte das nicht Schleifspuren hinterlassen? Und solche kann ich hier nirgendwo entdecken, es gibt nur den Abdruck des umgekippten Baumes und einige Fußspuren."

Herr Grimm sah verblüfft hin. Vielleicht war der Weihnachtsmann doch nicht so langsam, wie er gedacht hatte.

„Und was ist dies hier drüben?", fuhr der Weihnachtsmann fort. „Reifenabdrücke, zu denen ziemlich große Fußspuren hinführen. Das sieht mir nicht gerade nach Kindern aus."

„Nein, das nicht…"

„Haben Sie die Fuß- und Reifenabdrücke schon abgezeichnet und Schuhgröße und Automarke ermittelt?", fragte der Weihnachtsmann und betrachtete die Spuren aus der Nähe.

„Nein, das hab ich nicht. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass das nötig sein wird. In welches Auto würde schon ein so großer Weihnachtsbaum hineinpassen?" Herr Grimm fing an, sich über den Weihnachtsmann zu ärgern. Wie frech dieser sich anmaßte, ihm Ratschläge zu erteilen!

„Außerdem gibt es kein Motiv! Es war ein Kinderstreich, und damit basta! Ich muss nur noch das Kind finden, dem der Handschuh gehört. Dann findet sich auch der Weihnachtsbaum."

Der Weihnachtsmann sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Na, dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Erfolg bei der Suche. Es gibt ja sicher nicht allzu viele Kinder in Peterswalde. Sie müssen sie nur noch alle den Handschuh anprobieren lassen und schon haben sie den Übeltäter."

„Genau", antwortete Herr Grimm patzig.

„Sehr schön. Ich bin sicher, wir sehen uns bei der persönlichen Belobigung durch den Bürgermeister für ihre Verdienste bei der Wiederbeschaffung des Weihnachtsbaumes. Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Grimm und frohes Fest!"

„Frohes Fest", sagte Herr Grimm mürrisch und sah dem Weihnachtsmann nach, der, den Jutesack auf dem Rücken, davonstapfte. So gelungen auch das Kostüm war, so unpassend waren die bunten Winterschuhe, die unter der schwarzen Hose hervorlugten. Wer sich wohl hinter der Maske verbarg? Herr Grimm überlegte, welcher Einwohner von Peterswalde klein genug war, um dafür in Frage zu kommen. Er wurde durch ein fröhliches Bellen von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt und schaute auf. An der nächsten Ecke tanzte ein kleiner schwarzer Scotchterrier um den Weihnachtsmann herum, der vergeblich versuchte, den aufgeregten Hund zu beruhigen.

„Potztausend, das ist doch die Töle von Dietrich Kronstein!", dachte Herr Grimm. Laut rief er: „Seien Sie vorsichtig, ich kenne diesen Hund! Er beißt mit Vorliebe in Hosenbeine."

„Keine Sorge, ich kenne mich mit Hunden aus", kam die gedämpfte Antwort durch den Rauschebart. „Bemühen Sie sich nicht, mir zu helfen."

„Helfen? Lieber nicht, bei meiner Erfahrung mit diesem Tier", dachte Herr Grimm und besann sich wieder auf die Spurensicherung. Hm, da waren ja doch Kinderspuren im Schnee. Ob die wohl dem Täter gehörten? Entsetzt hielt Herr Grimm inne. Das war doch die Stelle, an der der Weihnachtsmann gestanden hatte! Kein Zweifel, auch der Sackabdruck war deutlich sichtbar. In Herrn Grimms Kopf setzten sich nun alle Puzzleteile zusammen: der Hund, die kleinen Abdrücke, der kleine Weihnachtsmann und sein aufdringliches Gebaren…

„Dietrich Kronstein", stöhnte er bestürzt. „Ich habe mich von Dietrich Kronstein an der Nase herumführen lassen!"

Blitzschnell dreht er sich zur Straßenecke um, doch der Weihnachtsmann war verschwunden. 

Zwei Straßen weiter kamen die Spürnasen nicht mehr aus dem Lachen heraus. Purzel freute sich mit ihnen und wedelte eifrig, während er von einem zum anderen sprang.

„Mensch, Dicki, das hast du ja wieder toll hingekriegt!", keuchte Flipp, während er sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte.

„Genial, Wegda als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet auszufragen. Er hat nicht einmal Verdacht geschöpft", lachte Rolf.

„Ich dachte schon, Purzel verdirbt alles, als er plötzlich auf mich zugeschossen kam", schnaufte Dicki, der den weißen Bart abgenommen hatte und übers ganze Gesicht grinste.

„Er ist mir leider vorhin entwischt", gab Betti kleinlaut zu. „Er hat sich aus meinem Arm gewunden und ist wie der Blitz losgerannt."

„Na ja, es ist ja alles gutgegangen", beruhigte sie Gina. „Oh Dicki, deine Verkleidung ist wirklich prima! Du hast sogar daran gedacht, dir Wangen und Nase rot zu pudern!"

„Ja, ich dachte, Wegda durchschaut den Schwindel sonst noch und erkennt mich", nickte Dicki. „Aber was den Geschenkesack angeht, muss ich euch leider enttäuschen: Da sind keine Geschenke, sondern nur leere Pappkartons drin…"

„Woher wusstest du bloß, dass wir seit zwei Tagen einen ehrenamtlichen Weihnachtsmann haben, der Werbung für die Hilfsaktion macht?" fragte Betti neugierig.

„Das wusste ich gar nicht. Es war einfach eine spontane Idee", lächelte Dicki.

Dann erzählte er den anderen fünf Spürnasen – auch Purzel lauschte andächtig – was er von Herrn Grimm erfahren hatte.

„So ein Quatsch, als ob Kinder einen Weihnachtsbaum stehlen würden", sagte Flipp verächtlich. „Ich finde es auch wahrscheinlicher, dass jemand den Baum in sein Auto geladen hat und weggefahren ist."

„Aber warum sollte jemand das tun?", fragte Gina verwirrt. „Wie Herr Grimm schon sagte, der Baum hat keinen materiellen Wert."

„Nur weil wir das Motiv nicht kennen, heißt das nicht, dass es keins gibt", belehrte sie Dicki. „Ich bin dafür, wir finden erst mal den Baum und dann kümmern wir uns um das Motiv."

„Einverstanden", stimmte Rolf ihm zu. „Ich bin dabei. Was ist mit euch anderen?"

Natürlich waren alle Spürnasen mit von der Partie und so spähten sie ein paar Minuten später vorsichtig um die Straßenecke beim Königinnendenkmal. Herr Grimm war nirgendwo zu sehen. Er hatte es wohl aufgegeben, nach weiteren Spuren zu suchen. Die Kinder liefen zu der einsamen roten Filzdecke und dem Häufchen Tannennadeln, die wie Schokoladensprenkel überall im Schnee verteilt lagen.

„Seht, hier sind die Reifenabdrücke." Dicki zeigte den anderen die Spuren. „Und dort sind die Schuhabdrücke."

„Es sieht wirklich so aus, als wäre jemand von einem Wagen aus zum Weihnachtsbaum und wieder zurückgelaufen", stellte Flipp fest. „Es können eine oder mehrere Personen sein, weil die Spuren kreuz und quer verlaufen."

„Ich finde die Reifenabdrücke viel spannender als die Fußabdrücke", meinte Dicki. „Die Fußabdrücke können wir nicht zuordnen, das könnte jeder gewesen sein, möglicherweise sogar Herr Grimm selbst, als er den Handschuh oder andere Spuren sicherte. Aber die Reifenspuren sind sehr auffällig. Sie stehen weit auseinander und weiter vorn ist mittig eine weitere, glatte und dünne Spur, so als ob vom Wagenboden etwas herabhing und mitgeschleift worden ist."

„Ja, das sieht komisch aus. Aber Dicki, wir können doch nicht unter jedes einzelne Auto in Peterswalde sehen, um herauszufinden, um welches Auto es sich handelt", sagte Rolf ratlos.

„Das ist wahr. Lasst uns trotzdem das Profil abzeichnen, man weiß nie, ob man das einmal gebrauchen kann. Gut, dass wir hergekommen sind, bevor es wieder angefangen hat zu schneien, sonst wären die Spuren ruiniert gewesen!"

„Ich male das Profil ab", verkündete Flipp und zog Papier und Stift hervor, die er vorsorglich mitgenommen hatte, als sie zur Spurensuche aufgebrochen waren. Er zeichnete das Profil maßstabsgetreu ab, während die anderen ihm dabei andächtig zusahen.

„Meine Linien werden nie so gerade und exakt", sagte Betti bewundernd.

„Rolf, vermiss du schon mal die Größe des Fahrzeugs", ordnete Dicki an.

„Ich hab aber keinen Zollstock oder Lineal", antwortete Rolf.

„Dann miss mit Hilfe deiner Schuhe. Setze immer einen vor den anderen und laufe so die ganze Breite des Wagens ab. Und miss auch den Abstand zwischen Reifen und der komischen mittigen Spur. Zu Hause messen wir deinen Schuh und rechnen die Länge mal der Anzahl der Schuhe, die du gebraucht hast, um den Wagen abzulaufen."

„Oh, das ist wirklich schlau von dir, Dicki. So machen wir's." Und Rolf begann sofort mit der Vermessung.

„Gina, Betti, kommt mal hier rüber. Wir werden im Bereich der roten Filzdecke nach Spuren suchen. Vielleicht haben die Täter etwas verloren, das Herrn Grimm entgangen ist."

Sie suchten und stocherten im Schnee herum, doch sie fanden nichts. Es begann zu schneien.

„So ein Mist", schimpfte Dicki. „Jetzt werden die Spuren bald verschwunden sein!"

„Macht nichts", strahlte Flipp. „Bitte sehr, das Reifenprofil des Fluchtfahrzeugs!"

„Und dazu die Maße in Schuhlängen", ergänzte Rolf.

„Wenigstens etwas", atmete Dicki auf.

„Lasst uns doch erst einmal nach Hause gehen", schlug Betti vor. „Es müsste bald Mittag sein und Mammi sieht es nicht gern, wenn wir zu spät zum Essen kommen. Außerdem können wir hier im Schnee nicht mehr viel ausrichten."

„Du hast recht", stimmte ihr Dicki zu. „Ich sollte außerdem nach Hause gehen und mich umziehen, bevor mich meine Mutter oder, noch schlimmer, Herr Grimm so sehen."

Die Kinder verabschiedeten sich voneinander und kamen überein, sich nach dem Essen bei den Tagerts zu treffen.


	2. Chapter 2

Nach dem Mittagessen schneite es immer noch und Flipp und Betti zogen ihre Mäntel und Schals tief ins Gesicht, als sie zu Gina und Rolf hinüberstapften. Dicki war bereits da; Purzel kam Flipp und Betti schon im Flur entgegengestürmt. Frau Tagert hatte heißen Kakao für die Kinder gemacht, den sie dankbar schlürften.

„Ich habe die Breite des Autos ausgerechnet", erzählte Rolf den anderen. „Als ich unseren Vater fragte, welches Auto so komische Maße haben könnte, meinte er, das müsse ein Anhänger sein."

„Ein Anhänger! Natürlich! Auf einen Anhänger passt eine so große Tanne viel besser als in ein Auto", rief Dicki.

„Warum haben wir dann keine weiteren Autospuren vor dem Anhänger gefunden?", fragte Flipp erstaunt.

„Entweder stand es vor der Verkehrsinsel auf der Straße, wo die Abdrücke am Morgen von anderen Autos zerstört wurden oder der Anhänger ist genau über die Autospuren gefahren und hat sie überdeckt", sagte Gina.

„Wohl eher ersteres, wenn der Anhänger breiter ist als das Auto", folgerte Rolf.

„Gut. Angenommen, es war ein Anhänger. Was ist mit der Schleifspur in der Mitte?", fragte Dicki stirnrunzelnd.

„Es könnte von einem kleineren Stützrad stammen, das manche Anhänger vorne haben", meinte Gina nachdenklich.

„Das wäre eine logische Erklärung", nickte Dicki erfreut. „Mal überlegen, wer in Peterswalde hat denn einen Anhänger?"

„Vielleicht sind die Täter gar nicht von hier", warf Flipp ein. „Dann können wir lange nach ihnen suchen!"

„Ich würde sagen, wir fangen mit der naheliegendsten Möglichkeit an, und die ist, den Täter hier zu suchen, weil nur die Leute von hier wussten, dass es einen Weihnachtsbaum gibt und wo er steht."

Die anderen sahen das ein und überlegten nun, wem wohl der Anhänger gehören mochte, dass ihnen die Köpfe rauchten. Schließlich rief Betti mit funkelnden Augen: „Ich habe eine Idee! Ich weiß, wer einen Anhänger mit Mittelrad hat."

Die anderen blickten sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Los, Betti, spuck's schon aus!" rief Flipp ungeduldig.

„Herr Bergson", sagte Betti triumphierend.

„Der Besitzer vom Ponyhof?" fragte Gina. „Klar, der hat einen Transporter für seine Pferde!"

„Und der hat ganz bestimmt ein Stützrad, ich hab es im Sommer gesehen, als Mammi mich einmal zum Reiten dorthin gebracht hat", erklärte Betti triumphierend.

„Ausgezeichnet, Betti", freute sich Dicki. „Damit hätten wir also unseren ersten Verdächtigen. Fällt euch noch jemand ein?"

Erneut herrschte brütende Stille, dann sagte Gina zögernd: „Ich glaube, der Malermeister hat auch einen Anhänger, doch ich weiß nicht, ob der ein Stützrad besitzt."

„Setzen wir ihn mit auf die Liste", entschied Dicki. „Fällt jemandem noch ein Name ein?"

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln war die Antwort und so beschlossen sie, als nächstes dem Pferdehof einen Besuch abzustatten.

Der Hof lag ein wenig außerhalb von Peterswalde, sodass sie etwas fröstelten, als sie endlich das hölzerne, schneebedeckte Gatter erreichten. Auf dem Hof und bei den Stallungen war niemand zu sehen, deshalb öffneten die Spürnasen das quietschende Holzgitter und bewegten sich auf den Stall zu, den Betti ihnen zeigte. Die Tür war nur angelehnt und drinnen schien Licht. Rolf, der sich als Ältester dazu verpflichtet fühlte, klopfte laut an das Holz und rief: „Hallo? Ist jemand da?"

Ein Husten antwortete, gefolgt von einer heiseren Männerstimme, die sagte: „Die Tür ist offen. Nur herein."

Rolf öffnete die Tür und gemeinsam betraten sie den Stall, aus dem ihnen Wärme und ein Geruch aus Stroh, Heu und Pferd entgegenschlug. Links und rechts befanden sich die Pferdeboxen, in denen Pferde jeder Größe und Farbe standen. Einige von ihnen blickten die Kinder interessiert an, andere ignorierten sie völlig und kauten seelenruhig ihr Heu. Eine der Boxen war geöffnet und aus ihr tauchte nun ein Mann in Gummistiefeln und warmem Strickpulli auf. Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und stellte seine Schaufel zur Seite. Erstaunt musterte er die fünf Kinder.

„Hallo. Wo kommt ihr denn her? Wenn ihr Reitstunden wollt, müsst ihr nächsten Mittwoch wiederkommen. Vor Weihnachten läuft da nichts mehr."

„Nein, wir wollen keinen Reitunterricht nehmen, Herr Bergson", ergriff Dicki das Wort. „Jedenfalls nicht heute. Wir haben uns nur gefragt, ob wir uns vielleicht ihre Pferde anschauen dürfen. Sehen Sie, meine Eltern wollten meiner kleinen Schwester zu Weihnachten einen Besuch und eine Reitstunde schenken, deshalb wollte ich sehen, ob sie auch etwas kleinere Pferde oder Ponys haben."

„Wir haben ihren Pferden auch etwas zu fressen mitgebracht", sagte Betti schüchtern und hielt einen Beutel mit Möhren hoch, den Frau Tagert ihnen großzügig überlassen hatte.

Herr Bergson seufzte. „Na schön. Weil morgen Weihnachten ist. Könnt ihr denn mit Pferden umgehen?"

Dicki und Betti nickten heftig, die anderen begnügten sich mit einer vagen Kopfbewegung.

„Dann seht euch von mir aus um, aber macht nichts kaputt. Und lasst die Boxen geschlossen!"

Die Kinder bedankten sich und Herr Bergson verschwand wieder in seiner Box. Die Pferde zu füttern und zu streicheln erwies sich als interessanter, als sie alle angenommen hatten. Ein Pferd war besonders verfressen und zwickte Flipp leicht in den Arm und stupste ihn an, als er nichts mehr herausrücken wollte. Flipp schrie auf, mehr vor Schreck als vor Schmerz und Herr Bergson, der daraufhin aus seiner Box stürzte, meinte, das machte „Pauli" häufiger. Er verließ kurz danach den Stall, kündigte aber an, bald wiederzukommen.

Kaum fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss, führte Betti die anderen zu einem Tor in der Wand, das in die angrenzende Garage führte. Dort standen neben verschiedenem Werkzeug ein Trecker, ein Heuwagen, eine Pferdekutsche und ein Auto mit einem Pferdeanhänger.

„Volltreffer", murmelte Dicki. „Ein Anhänger mit Stützrad. Kommt, wir öffnen ihn und sehen nach, ob der Weihnachtsbaum drin liegt. Groß genug ist der Transporter jedenfalls."

„Halt, halt!" flüsterte Gina. „Was passiert, wenn Herr Bergson zurückkommt?"

„Stimmt. Am besten überprüft nur einer von uns den Anhänger und die anderen kümmern sich wieder um die Pferde", meinte Rolf. „Betti, Dicki, euch kennt Herr Bergson schon zu genau, es würde ihm auffallen, wenn einer von euch fehlte."

„Dann geh du nachschauen, Rolf", sagte Betti.

Flipp sah aus, als hätte er selbst nur zu gern diese Aufgabe übernommen, doch auch er stimmte zu. Rolf machte sich also am Hänger zu schaffen und die übrigen vier und Purzel gingen zurück zu den Pferdeboxen. Sie waren keine Minute zu früh, denn schon ging die Türe auf und Herr Bergson betrat den Stall. Er warf ihnen einen kurzen Blick zu und begann, die nächste Box auszumisten. Dass die Garagentür nur angelehnt war, sah er nicht.

Die Kinder flehten im Stillen, dass Rolf bloß keinen Lärm machen sollte, doch die Geräusche der Pferde und die Unterhaltung, die sie führten, um mögliche Geräusche aus der Garage zu übertönen, taten ihr Übriges.

In der Garage kam Rolf gut voran. Der Pferdeanhänger war nur mit einem Hebelverschluss gesichert und im Nu hatte er ihn umgelegt und die Klappe geöffnet. Im Dämmerlicht des Raumes erkannte er einen unförmigen Gegenstand, der von der Größe her sehr gut der gesuchte Weihnachtsbaum sein konnte. Er tastete danach und fühlte eine raue Decke unter seinen Fingern. Er stieg in den Hänger und das Licht aus dem Stall fiel nun auch in den Teil des Fahrzeugs, den der Schatten seines Körpers bisher verdeckt hatte. Glitzernde Reflexe leuchteten auf, als das Licht den Tannenbaumschmuck streifte. Goldene, gläserne und rote Kugeln schimmerten ihm von der Spitze des Baumes her entgegen, die die Decke nicht verhüllte.

„Das gibt es doch nicht", entfuhr es Rolf. „Wir haben ihn gefunden!"

Er stieg vorsichtig aus dem Anhänger und pirschte zur Tür. Durch den Spalt konnte er Betti sehen, die im Stall an der Pferdebox gegenüber stand. Sie erblickte sein ihn und die stumme Frage, ob er den Baum gefunden habe, stand in ihrem Gesicht. Rolf nickte heftig. Er machte Anstalten, die Tür zu öffnen und den Stall zu betreten, doch Betti schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Einen Augenblick später wusste Rolf auch, warum. Herr Bergson und Dicki traten in sein Sichtfeld.

„Sag deinen Eltern, sie können auch telefonisch einen Reittermin für deine Schwester machen", sagte Herr Bergson gerade zu Dicki. „Wir haben auch ausgezeichnete Reitlehrer hier, falls deine Schwester regelmäßigen Reitunterricht bekommen soll."

„Sind Sie einer der Reitlehrer?" fragte Betti und schaute jemanden an, den Rolf von der Garage aus nicht sehen konnte.

„Nein, das ist mein Bruder Thomas. Er reitet nicht. Er ist nur über Weihnachten zu Besuch und fährt danach wieder zurück in die Stadt", erklärte Herr Bergson.

„Hallo", sagte Thomas, etwas überrumpelt. „Wer seid ihr denn?"

„Wir besuchen die Pferde ihres Bruders", sagte Flipp unschuldig und betrachtete den Neuankömmling, der gerade den Stall betreten hatte. Thomas war so kräftig gebaut wie sein Bruder, trug ebenfalls einen Strickpullover und hatte zu seiner silbernen Brille einen misstrauischen Blick aufgesetzt.

„Ja, das tut ihr", bestätigte Herr Bergson und fügte hinzu: „Aber ich fürchte, ihr müsst jetzt leider gehen, ich muss etwas mit meinem Bruder besprechen."

„Schade", meinte Gina. „Es hat sehr viel Spaß gemacht, ihre Pferde zu füttern."

„Ihr könnt ja bei Gelegenheit wiederkommen", sagte Herr Bergson. „Normalerweise bieten wir mittwochs bis freitags Reitunterricht an und wenn das Wetter besser ist, sind die Pferde tagsüber meistens auf der Koppel."

„Au ja, wir besuchen die Pferde auf der Koppel!", strahlte Betti.

„Sehr gut. Dann wünsche ich euch schöne Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch, Kinder", sagte Herr Bergson und begleitete sie zur Stalltür.

Die Spürnasen folgten ihm widerstrebend und mit einem unguten Gefühl, denn Rolf befand sich ja noch immer in der Garage. Doch im Moment konnten sie ihm nicht helfen. Kaum hatten sie das Gatter hinter sich gelassen, redeten sie aufgeregt durcheinander.

„Was ist mit Rolf?" – „Ist er immer noch in der Garage?" – „Was machen wir nur?" – „Sie werden ihn finden! Was dann?" – „Wie holen wir ihn da heraus?" – „Wir brauchen ein Ablenkungsmanöver!"

„So wird das nichts. Ruhe, Spürnasen", sagte Dicki entschieden.

Die anderen schwiegen. Betti hob die Hand, wie in der Schule.

„Was gibt es, Betti?"

„Ich habe Rolf durch die Tür lugen sehen. Er hat mir zugenickt. Er muss den Baum im Hänger gefunden haben!"

„Tatsächlich?", stieß Dicki hervor. „Dann sollten wir jetzt Wegda verständigen. Dieser Thomas machte mir einen ganz üblen Eindruck, wer weiß, was der mit Rolf anstellt, wenn er ihn bei dem Weihnachtsbaum findet."

„Sag doch so was nicht!", rief Gina entsetzt. „Lasst uns so schnell wie möglich die Polizei holen. Wegda müsste doch irgendwo in Peterswalde unterwegs sein, also, gehen wir ihn suchen."

„Ja, beeilen wir uns", sagte Flipp ernst.

So schnell es auf dem verschneiten Weg möglich war, eilten die Spürnasen zurück in Richtung Ort. 

Herr Grimm war normalerweise mit dem Fahrrad unterwegs, doch heute musste er darauf verzichten, um nicht sehr würdelos mitsamt dem Rad im Schnee zu landen. Es verdross ihn, dass er seinen Rundgang zu Fuß erledigen musste und deshalb hatte er schon zwei Kinder angeraunzt, die auf dem Bürgersteig Fangen spielten und bereits gegen einige Fußgänger geprallt waren.

„Bälger", dachte Herr Grimm. „Zu nichts nütze. Da fällt mir ein, ich muss auch noch Dietrich Kronstein erwischen, weil er mich heute Morgen so zum Narren gehalten hat."

So grübelte Herr Grimm vor sich hin, während er die Hauptstraße hinunterschlenderte. Es waren viele Menschen unterwegs, denn einen Tag vor Heiligabend gab es noch viele Einkäufe zu erledigen und viele Schwätzchen zu halten. Herr Grimm hatte gerade das alte Fräulein Adelaide begrüßt, als er plötzlich ein paar Meter weiter eine rote Zipfelmütze mit weißem Bommel und Rand auftauchen sah. Sein Gesicht färbte sich so rot wie ebenjene Zipfelmütze und eilig begann er sich durch die Menschen zu schieben.

„Platz da, die Polizei muss hier durch!", rief er.

Die Leute sahen ihn verwundert an, traten jedoch zur Seite. Herr Grimm stürmte auf die rote Mütze zu und packte den Weihnachtsmann an seinem roten Mantel. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck drehte er den Weihnachtsmann zu sich um und knurrte: „So, Freundchen, jetzt hab ich dich! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, die Polizei derart zu täuschen?"

Ungestüm riss er dem Weihnachtsmann den Bart herunter und erstarrte. Das war ja gar nicht der Kronstein-Bengel! Überhaupt war das kein Junge, sondern ein ausgewachsener Mann, der ihn erschrocken und zugleich wütend ansah.

„Herr Goldmann, ich… entschuldigen Sie, ich habe sie wohl verwechselt", stotterte Herr Grimm und ließ peinlich berührt den Mantel des Mannes los, als habe er sich daran verbrannt.

„Das will ich doch hoffen", entgegnete Herr Goldmann entrüstet. „Ich habe Ihnen schließlich nichts getan, Herr Grimm!"

Schamesrot wandte sich Herr Grimm zum Gehen – und erblickte Dietrich Kronstein! Zusammen mit seinen lästigen kleinen Freunden stand er auf dem Bürgersteig und betrachtete das Geschehen erstaunt. Jetzt hatte der Bursche auch noch die Stirn, näher zu kommen. Wahrscheinlich, um seinen Triumph voll auszukosten. Na warte!

„Das findest du wohl komisch, was?", herrschte Herr Grimm ihn an, noch bevor Dicki den Mund aufgemacht hatte. „Mich erst als Weihnachtsmann hinters Licht zu führen und dann zuzusehen, wie ich mich zum Gespött der ganzen Stadt mache?"

„Nein, jetzt gerade ist mir nicht nach Lachen zumute", antwortete Dicki ausweichend. „Herr Grimm, wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe. Wir haben den Weihnachtsbaum von Peterswalde gefunden und…"

„Ihr braucht meine Hilfe?", höhnte Herr Grimm. „Seit wann denn das? Der große Detektiv Dietrich Kronstein löst doch seine Fälle immer ohne die Hilfe der Polizei."

„Sie wissen, dass wir Sie immer informiert haben, wenn wir etwas herausgefunden hatten", antwortete Dicki verärgert. „Wenn Sie nicht auf uns hören, ist das nicht unsere Schuld."

Herr Grimm schluckte, noch immer zwischen der nächsten pampigen Bemerkung und der Erkenntnis schwankend, dass Dicki nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Dicki nutzte diesen Moment, um fortzufahren: „Unser Freund Rolf Tagert steckt in der Klemme. Wir mussten ihn beim Weihnachtsbaum zurücklassen, um die Täter nicht auf uns aufmerksam zu machen. Sie müssen sofort Verstärkung rufen und ihn dort herausholen!"

„Tatsächlich? Und wer sagt mir, dass ihr nicht schon wieder einen Streich gegen mich im Schilde führt? Nachher hole ich den ganzen Polizeiapparat für nichts und wieder nichts hierher und bekomme einen Tadel von Inspektor Jenks. Das könnt ihr vergessen!" Herrn Grimms Schnurrbart zitterte vor Empörung.

„Herr Grimm, glauben Sie uns doch dieses eine Mal", beschwor ihn Gina. „Mein Bruder sitzt in dieser Garage fest und wenn die Räuber ihn finden, werden sie ihm noch etwas antun!"

Herr Grimm beäugte Gina misstrauisch. Ihre Besorgnis schien echt zu sein.

„Von welcher Garage redet ihr überhaupt?", fragte er, nun etwas besänftigt.

„Von der Garage des Bergson-Hofes", erklärte Flipp so ruhig wie möglich. „Der Weihnachtsbaum liegt dort in einem Pferdeanhänger. Wir glauben, dass Herr Bergson und sein Bruder Thomas den Baum gestohlen und dorthin gebracht haben."

„Hof? Pferdeanhänger?" Herrn Grimms Wangen färbten sich schon wieder gefährlich rot, doch Dicki schnitt ihm das Wort ab, bevor er sie wieder mit Beschimpfungen überhäufen konnte.

„Herr Grimm, Sie haben die Wahl: Entweder sie glauben uns und holen Verstärkung oder ich rufe persönlich bei Inspektor Jenks an, und dann stehen Sie ziemlich dumm da, weil Sie nichts unternommen haben. Kommen Sie, geben Sie sich einen Ruck. Es ist schließlich Weihnachten, da wollen wir doch alle einmal nett zueinander sein."

„Also schön", knurrte Herr Grimm und marschierte los. „Kommt mit", rief er den Spürnasen über die Schulter zu. „Wir gehen in mein Büro und rufen den Inspektor an."

Rolf saß mittlerweile in einem Verschlag in der Garage, eingepfercht zwischen Werkzeugen, kleineren Maschinen und einer Futterraufe. Als die Kinder mit den Brüdern Bergson die Garage verließen, hatte er sich zuerst in den Anhänger geflüchtet, was eine ziemlich dumme Idee war, wie ihm schnell auffiel, denn dort würden die Ganoven über kurz oder lang nach dem Rechten sehen, und dann wäre er geliefert. Auf dem Boden des Anhängers fiel ihm etwas in die Hände, das heißt eigentlich fasste er mit der linken Hand in etwas Scharfkantiges, sodass er einen Schmerzensschrei nur mühsam unterdrücken konnte. Er stellte fest, dass es sich um Scherben handelte. Eine oder mehrere der Weihnachtsbaumkugeln mussten beim Transport kaputt gegangen sein. Vorsichtig tastete er nach den Scherben, um sie zur Seite zu räumen und nicht noch mit der anderen Hand oder den Knien darin zu landen. Auf einmal fühlten seine Finger etwas seltsam Kühles, Filigranes. Es war aus Metall und er hob es auf, um es näher zu untersuchen. Rolf hielt es gegen das schummrige Licht und erkannte eine Halskette. Eine feine Metallkette mit einem funkelnden Anhänger.

„Wo kommt die denn her?", dachte Rolf verblüfft. „Mitten in den Scherben – die Kette muss in der Glaskugel gewesen sein!"

Vorsichtig fühlte er weiter, doch außer weiteren Scherben fand er nur ein winziges Täschchen aus Stoff, in das der die Kette gleiten ließ.

„Die Kette war in der Kugel versteckt und damit es nicht klappert, war sie in diesem Stoffsäckchen", kombinierte er.

Er beugte sich vor und tastete am Tannenbaum nach weiteren Kugeln. Er hob verschiedene Kugeln an, doch sie fühlten sich alle ganz leicht an. Zu leicht, um Metallschmuck in ihrem Inneren verborgen zu halten. Er wollte gerade aufgeben, da erstarrte er. Die große Glaskugel in seinen Fingern war schwer. Und sie hatte einen Schwerpunkt, der sich gleichzeitig mit Rolfs Drehungen in der Kugel hin- und her bewegte. Rolf zog die Kugel von ihrem Tannenzweig und stieg aus dem Anhänger. Jetzt hatte er ein Beweisstück! Er musste nur noch ungesehen vom Hof verschwinden und die übrigen Spürnasen suchen gehen. Leise verriegelte er den Hänger und war schon halb durch die Garagentür, als quietschend die Stalltür aufging. Schnell huschte Rolf zum erstbesten Versteck, das er sah – zu dem Werkzeugverschlag in der Ecke.

„…absolut nicht damit einverstanden", hörte er Herrn Bergson sagen.

„Es ist doch nur noch für ein paar Stunden", antwortete Thomas' Stimme. „Oder glaubst du, die Polizei kommt mir so schnell auf die Schliche? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, der Dorfpolizist geht von einem Kinderstreich aus."

„Das sagen sie im Ort. Aber vielleicht wissen die auch nicht alles. Grimm ist manchmal schlauer als man denkt."

„Du machst mich noch wahnsinnig mit deiner Schwarzseherei!", erwiderte Thomas hitzig. „Komm, nimm eine Prise Stallluft zur Beruhigung. Und, was fühlst du jetzt? Alles ist wie immer, es besteht überhaupt kein Grund zur Sorge. Für dich sowieso nicht, denn wenn sie jemanden schnappen, dann sind das Bill, Robbie und ich. Uns alle für den Schmuck und mich für den infamen Baumdiebstahl." Er lachte verächtlich. „Was sollte ich machen? Es ging eben schneller, den kompletten Baum einzupacken, als jede Kugel einzeln abzureißen…"

„Aber der verdammte Baum liegt in meiner Garage! Ich bin Mitwisser, Thomas! Was wird aus dem Hof, wenn ich dafür ins Gefängnis muss?"

„Du kommst nicht in den Knast, Mike. Ich bin dein Bruder. Wir sind so eng verwandt, dass dich keiner zwingen kann, mich anzuzeigen oder gegen mich auszusagen."

„Dein Wort in des Richters Ohr, Thomas! Ich bin nur froh, wenn du und deine Freunde heute Abend wieder weg seid."

„Warum ist eigentlich die Garagentür offen? Warst du da drin, Mike?" Thomas' Stimme näherte sich bedrohlich. Rolf drückte sich tiefer in den Verschlag.

„Nee, ich hab die nicht aufgemacht. Vorhin waren doch diese Kinder hier…"

Thomas fluchte. Die Garagentür ging auf und Licht strömte herein.

„Hm, der Anhänger ist verschlossen", murmelte Thomas. Er entriegelte den Hebel und die Klappe sprang auf.

„Der Baum ist noch da. War wohl falscher Alarm." Den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen verschloss er die Klappe wieder.

„Natürlich ist der Baum noch da", antwortete Mike Bergson gereizt. „Hätten die Kinder ihn vielleicht in der Manteltasche raustragen sollen?"

„Ist ja gut, reg' dich ab", beschwichtigte ihn Thomas. „Wir gehen jetzt eine Tasse Tee trinken und warten auf Bill und Robbie."

„Du vielleicht. Ich habe hier zu tun, ich muss den Stall weiter ausmisten. Du kannst mir gerne dabei helfen, Bruderherz."

Thomas seufzte. „Na schön. Weil Weihnachten ist. Und weil ich gerade ein Mordsding gedreht habe." Er kicherte zufrieden.

Der Lichtstrahl wurde dünner und dünner und dann schlug die Garagentür zu. Während die Bergson-Brüder draußen die Pferdeboxen ausmisteten, stellte Rolf fest, dass das Außentor der Garage durch ein Schloss gesichert war, zu dem er keinen Schlüssel hatte. Er saß in der Falle.

„Polizei! Keine Bewegung, das Haus ist umstellt!", brüllte eine Stimme.

Thomas fluchte und rannte zur Garagentür, die mit einem Knall aufflog. Er stürzte durch den Raum und begann hektisch, an der Außentür zu zerren.

„Polizei! Bleiben sie stehen! Wo ist der Junge?" schrie die Stimme erneut.

„Wovon reden Sie?", fragte Mike Bergson entgeistert. „Hier ist kein Junge."

„Hobbs, nehmen Sie Thomas Bergson fest. Vielleicht weiß er, wo Rolf Tagert steckt."

Das war Inspektor Jenks. Rolf hätte jubeln können, verkniff es sich aber, bis ein Polizist Thomas im Griff hatte. Dann kroch er aus dem Verschlag, wobei er versehentlich eine Gartenschere umwarf. Durch das Scheppern wurden die Polizisten aufmerksam und Inspektor Jenks trat durch die Tür.

„Rolf? Bist du das?"

„Ja, Herr Inspektor. Mir ist nichts geschehen. Die Bergsons wussten nicht einmal, dass ich hier bin. Allerdings sollen in ein paar Stunden noch zwei Komplizen namens Bill und Robbie hier auf dem Hof eintreffen."

„Sehr gut. Um die Komplizen werden wir uns selbstverständlich auch kümmern. Spürnasen? Kommt her, die Gefahr ist vorbei. Hier ist euer sechstes Mitglied, heil und unversehrt."

Schon stürmten Flipp, Gina, Betti und Dicki herein und umringten ihren Freund.

„Rolf! Haben die Gauner dich gefunden? Nein? So ein Glück! Was ist mit deiner Hand? Sie blutet ja!"

„Ach ja, das", meinte Rolf und betrachtete den Schnitt an seiner linken Hand. „Ich habe in die Scherben einer Weihnachtsbaumkugel gefasst, dort im Anhänger. Aber es ist nicht schlimm, vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, was ich in den Scherben gefunden habe."

Thomas fluchte.

„Mäßigen Sie ihre Zunge", sagte der Inspektor mit strenger Miene. „Was hast du gefunden, Rolf?"

„Das hier", antwortete Rolf triumphierend und zeigte den Spürnase und dem Inspektor die Kette.

„Ist das echtes Gold?", fragte Betti ehrfürchtig.

„Ich vermute es", nickte Rolf. „Schaut, was ich noch habe."

Er zeigte den anderen die große, metallisch-rot schimmernde Glaskugel. Die anderen sahen ihn fragend an.

„Die Kugel ist unverhältnismäßig schwer. Es ist etwas darin versteckt, das vermutlich durch die kleine Öffnung oben hineingefädelt wurde! Doch um den Inhalt wieder herauszuholen, müssen wir die Kugel zerschlagen."

„Ich mache das", entschied Inspektor Jenks. „Dort drüben auf der Werkbank. Tretet bitte zurück, Kinder, falls doch ein paar Splitter umherfliegen!"

Er legte sein leinenes Taschentuch um die Kugel und schlug vorsichtig mit einem Hammer darauf. Die Kugel zerplatzte mit einem dumpfen Geräusch unter dem Tuch. Inspektor Jenks öffnete das Tuch und holte ein zierliches Armband mit glitzernden Steinen zwischen den Scherben hervor. Die Spürnasen keuchten auf.

„Ich darf vermuten, dass das die Beute aus dem Juwelenraub von vor zwei Wochen ist?", sagte der Inspektor mit Blick auf Thomas Bergson. Dieser schwieg.

„Gut, sagen Sie nichts. Der Juwelier wird uns die fehlenden Stücke seines Angebots jedoch sicher beschreiben können. Also dann – nehmt den Baum mit, Jungs. Er wird als Beweisstück sichergestellt."

„Oh, Herr Inspektor", rief Betti. „Können wir den Baum nicht behalten? Der Erlös der Kugeln ist für einen guten Zweck bestimmt. Können Sie nicht einfach die Kugeln mit dem gestohlenen Schmuck darin mitnehmen?"

„Ich fürchte, das geht nicht, Betti", sagte der Inspektor bedauernd. „Aber vielleicht können wir euch den Baum nach der Beweisaufnahme zurückgeben."

„Aber bitte machen Sie die leeren Kugeln nicht kaputt, sonst können sie ja nicht mehr verkauft werden", meinte Betti besorgt.

„Außerdem hat Betti eine der Kugeln selbst bemalt", ergänzte Dicki bedeutungsvoll.

„Na, wenn das so ist…", schmunzelte der Inspektor. „Dann werden wir natürlich besonders vorsichtig sein."

„Hallo, Herr Inspektor? Haben Sie den Baum gefunden?"

Das war Herr Grimm, der in der Garagentür erschienen war.

„Grimm, gut, dass Sie kommen. Ja, wir haben den Baum. Und wie es aussieht, haben wir bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich die Juwelenräuber aus Neustadt geschnappt. Ich muss sagen, die Zusammenarbeit der Spürnasen und der Polizei von Peterswalde scheint sich wirklich auszuzahlen."

Inspektor Jenks lächelte.

„Ja, wenn das so ist… Das ist ja hervorragend", strahlte Herr Grimm.

„Wie ich's Ihnen gesagt habe, Herr Grimm", meinte Dicki vergnügt. „Zu Weihnachten vertragen wir uns zur Abwechslung mal."

„Ich dachte, dass sei von nun an ein Dauerzustand?", fragte der Inspektor mit gespieltem Erstaunen.

„Ach, schauen wir mal, was das neue Jahr bringt", lenkte Dicki ein.

„Hoffentlich viele neue Geheimnisse", seufzte Betti zufrieden.

„Bloß nicht!", rief Herr Grimm entsetzt.

„Seien Sie unbesorgt, Herr Grimm, wir kümmern uns schon um die Geheimnisse", versicherte Gina.

Die Spürnasen lachten.

„Wau!", sagte Purzel und wedelte mit dem Schwanz.

„Du darfst natürlich auch mitmachen, Purzel", sagte Dicki und nahm den kleinen Hund auf den Arm, damit er nicht auf die Idee kam, nach Herrn Grimms Hosen zu schnappen.

„Also dann, Kinder, ich muss wieder los", unterbrach Inspektor Jenks. „Wir müssen Bergson verhören und einen Bericht schreiben und das Ganze möglichst noch heute, damit wir morgen alle in Ruhe Weihnachten feiern können."

Die Kinder begleiteten ihren Freund bis zum Auto. Er stieg ein und kurbelte die Scheibe herunter.

„Bis bald, Spürnasen. Ich bin sicher, es kann nicht lange dauern, bis ihr den nächsten Fall gelöst habt. Doch bis dahin – frohe Weihnachten!"

Er winkte, als der Wagen anfuhr.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten!", riefen die Spürnasen und winkten zurück.

* * *

**ENDE **


End file.
